


Clint Barton Continous One Shots

by Clints_Arrows



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Archer - Freeform, Avengers - Freeform, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Imagines, Light Angst, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Preferences, Reader-Insert, SmallAngst, Smut, allthingsdomestic, clintandreader, clintbartonisadisaster, clumsyclint, skilledarcher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clints_Arrows/pseuds/Clints_Arrows
Summary: Just pure Clint Barton domestic bliss with some disaster, fluff, other avengers, and some action to tie it all together. I love Clint Barton, he is my favorite avenger so I thought I would celebrate that love with a big collection of continuous adventures with a reader insert y/n. :)
Relationships: Clint Barton/Reader, Clint and Bruce, Clint and Bucky, Clint and Tony, Clint and nastasha, Clint and steve, clint and pietro, clint and reader, clint and thor, clint and wanda
Comments: 17
Kudos: 57





	1. Coffee Incident

**Author's Note:**

> hiya! This is my first attempt at posting any kind of one-shot/imagines type of situation of bare with me! This is pure Clint Barton because we all need a little Clint Barton on our lives. This is going to be fairly domestic, with a small smattering of actual avenging. 
> 
> \- Jay XXOXO

The wind was cold. Bitingly so. Y/n had wrapped herself in so many layers she looked like the abdominal snowman. Still, the cold nipped harshly at the small exposed bits of skin, turning them red fast. She hustled through the busy New York sidewalk, trying not to bump into anyone. It was getting increasingly hard as she shuffled through the ever-growing thickness of the bustle of people going to work. She could feel her arms starting to bruise from the sheer force that some people were using just to get past her. She was muttering to herself, trying to keep herself calm. She couldn't freak out in public. She _wouldn't _freak out in public. She didn't need any extra attention. She didn't want any extra attention. The strong smell of a fresh brew had started to invade her senses, having her note how close she had gotten to her destination. She quickened her steps slightly. The quicker she got off the sidewalk and in the building, the faster she could relax. The closer and closer she became her excitement deflated as quickly as it came. The clear windows showed her just how packed her favorite place was. Despite the early morning chill, a sizeable crowd had managed squeeze into the small shop. Y/n sighed deeply to herself. Truly, she had two choices. She could either admit defeat and continue her travels or, she could suck it up, put on a brave face and take the crowd head-on.__

__Looking back at it, her rash decision to try and wrestle the crowd should have been thought with more in mind than just her ever-increasing, and now problem making, addiction to caffeine. She could feel her breathing become increasingly shallow, her palms being the physical representation of just how nervous she felt. She rubbed them over jeans yet again, trying to keep the sweat at bay; it was evident to her it wasn't working. Despite her efforts, she couldn't even see the menu board from her stance. Her calves were starting to burn from the effort to stay on her toes but to no avail. She sighed in defeat, feeling like this mission to fulfill her caffeine needs was for not. She contemplated giving up, just turning around and coming again later. But she couldn't risk it, even if it may take an hour to get to the front. She couldn't risk that it would possibly be just as, if not, even more, packed later. To distract herself, she began to mindlessly drum her fingers, not paying attention to much in particular, much less the beat or what it sounded like; she just wanted to keep herself busy. It took longer than Y/N wanted to admit but the crowd finally started to thin. Eventually, she found herself among the now small line, waiting for that oh-so-sweet release of frothy goodness. She hummed lightly in the satisfaction that was going to be hers in mere moments._ _

____

"Next." The soft voice of the barista called her forward. She had to mentally calm herself so she wouldn't freak out the stranger taking her order. The teenage girl looked at her expectantly. Though she seemed confident, y/n could tell just how nervous the young girl seemed. " Just a medium Caramel Macchiato; light whip cream. " She smiled softly at the girl, handing exact change before shuffling to the side pick up window, not wanting to make the girl's job harder by aggravating any potential costumers behind her. She waited diligently, not minding the second round of waiting. In moments she would have a sweet treat in her midst and would be able to be on her merry way. "Y/n!" A voice shouted, reeling her out of her daydreaming. Her arm reached out for her reward, a smile gracing her presence, her heart getting that familiar fuzzy feeling from the delicious smell. She turned in complete bliss, not aware of her surroundings, too distracted by the steamy goodness she had spent way too long waiting for. 

"Hey, kid watch-" The warning had no chance of being completed. She collided with a solid wall. A solid wall that could talk. 

"Aw, coffee no." The wall sighed, shaking its hands down, watching as the coffee, as her coffee, dripped onto the floor, no longer in her grasp. She pouted in her momentary sadness before coming to her senses. 

"Fuck! I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention. It has just... " Her explanation stuttered to a halt, her heart following suit as she looked up at the stranger she had collided with. Stunning blue eyes had found hers, now sparkling with amusement rather than the irritation that she expected to be there. She felt at a loss of words, not that it would be a surprise for anyone who knew her. Y/n wasn't known for being one of many words. A blush splattered itself across her face, painting it a deep red. 

He chuckled shocking her in the process. She did not expect the man in front of her to be _chuckling _while hot coffee soaked into his shirt and dripped off of him. "I suppose I should be angry. But considering this is definitely not the worst thing that has happened to me... I can't be too upset." His voice was a deep baritone, rich and smooth, warm enough to make her calm down, even if just the tiniest of bits. She laughed, albeit a bit awkwardly, and continued to apologize profusely, despite him trying to wave her off. She mutters a quick "stay here" while she gathers napkins, furiously dabbing at the now ruined shirt, wanting to try and repay the stranger somehow. It doesn't take long for large hands to grab her wrists in a firm but gentle manner. She looks back, her face once again burning in embarrassment. His smile is warm but amused, a thumb subconsciously rubbing circles into her wrist.__

"Seriously. It is okay kid. You need to stop fretting. Coffee is not nearly the worst stain that has been on my shirt. Or me for that matter." She stares at him for a moment, bewildered by the words he just spoke, almost confused by what type of stains could be worse than coffee. She tried not to dwell though, not wanting to pry into his life. 

____

"I-i am just... I want to repay you somehow. I feel awful. I should have been paying more attention." She lip rolls between her teeth, her nervousness evident. He chuckles again, shaking his head in what could be considered affection. 

____

"Repay me by letting me buy you coffee." He stated, letting no room for argument of any kind. She nods in agreement, turning so that she joins him in line. They wait for a short while in pure silence. "Thank you." She gets to say at last, finally be able to enjoy her coffee. He smiles in understanding. 

____

"You're welcome, kid. Just don't spill this one okay?" Her answering blush is enough to satisfy him, making him smile. He looks down at his watch cursing lightly. "Sorry kid, I am late. But it was nice bumping into you. Literally. Nice to meet you..." He trails off wait for her to give him what has been wanting to here. 

"Y/n." She says simply, not adding more than needed. She waves him off after a second, not wanting to be the reason he is late. He takes the hint and starts for the opposite way of her, making her sigh a little. She wished she would have had the courage to ask him his name. She begins to walk to her destination, stopping and turning to see if she can still spot him. Finding that he hadn't gotten too far, she takes a deep breath before shouting for his attention. He turns, nearly tripping over his feet. Her laugh is boisterous and full. He cocks an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue. 

"What is your name?" She shouts, anticipation bouncing off of her in waves. 

"Clint." Is his simple response, making her smile, watching as he finally walks away. _Clint. _It sounds beautiful to her. Beautiful and strong. She walks the opposite way, hoping to be able to see him again.__


	2. Yet another meeting and maybe a date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took a while but you and Clint seemed to find each other again, this time with less coffee involved. (Or the one where Clint is the one who is a disaster) 
> 
> \- Clint's POV -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I tried not to wait too long to do this; especially since I have all these ideas and pretty much all the time in the world right now. :) As I get used to the format, you guys are gonna have to give me suggestions to things you may want to see, requests you may have. But before I get too long-winded, let us get to the good stuff 
> 
> \- Hunter

###### 

He was perched in a tree; for him, a normal Tuesday evening. For the past three weeks, every Tuesday at this time, this is where you would find Clint. He was taking advantage of his mastery at spy work trying to find the girl that he was sure got away. She had yet to be spotted. It was like she had disappeared or worse; like the fates had decided that Clint was never to meet her again. He sighed in near defeat, checking the ticking time bomb on his wrist _8:45 _. He was starting to feel discouraged. The sun would be setting soon, he was getting hungry, and not to mention his thighs were on fire. He didn't know if he could take much more of the self-induced torture. He spent the rest of the hour searching but to no avail. Huffing, he began his descent. Nearly halfway down, he heard it. The vaguely familiar sound of a laugh. Her laugh. He immediately whipped his head in the direction of the sound. She was there, barely 50 feet away from him sitting on a bench, laughing at something on her phone.__

____

__He was mesmerized. Mesmerized but distracted. Too distracted to notice the slip of his hand until it was too late. A groan emitted from the poor man's mouth. He could feel the pain radiating up and around his back. He was going to be sore in the morning. "Aw, tree no" He muttered embarrassed that the beautiful girl he had been in the tree for in the first place, possibly saw him fall. His fears were confirmed when a beautiful face had come into his view, looking down at him with concern and mild recognition. "Are you okay? " Her voice was soft yet filled with worry. He grumbled underneath his breath as he felt his face heat up immensely._ _

" 'M Fine. Just a little tumble nothing new here." Confirming that he was okay, she held out a hand. He took it willingly. Taking any excuse to feel her skin against his. Soft and supple, just like he had imagined. She laughed softly to herself, smiling sweetly at him when he was properly upright. He stared at her, not knowing what to say. Not that he didn't have anything to say; just that he was stumbling over every single thing that was running through his brain. She giggled again, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. 

"What were you doing in the tree anyway?" She broke the silence first, ruining the small trance he had been in just from watching her. He sighed, feeling the fierce heat rush once again. He felt lucky that the sun had already set or she would see just how red she made him. He felt like a teenager all over again. 

"Iwasactuallylookingforyou" He rushed out, his brain not filtering his words. He gulped in embarrassment, his feet shuffling in awkwardness. He looked at her while she tried to decipher what exactly was just said. Her nose crinkled cutely and her forehead was scrunched in utter confusion. Her tongue peeked out at the corner of her mouth just a tiny bit in concentration, while also keeping the corner of her mouth wet and glistening. It was the cutest thing he had ever seen. 

"I tried, I really tried to figure that out but I couldn't. Say again? This time slower." She laughed breathily before looking at the ground. He took the time to smile in admiration. He couldn't help it; he had become utterly smitten in just a few short minutes. He hesitated for a moment, his intention to reach out for her hand or maybe even her face, get her to look at him again but he waited too long and the moment was gone. She looked up in time to see him playing with the hair at the back of his head. 

He took in a breath. He wasn't sure if he truly wanted to admit what he was really doing. But the way she was looking at him... he was a goner. "I was actually looking for you." The silence hung in the air. He could hardly breathe, let alone read her face; something he is usually good at doing. Laughter broke the tension. Full and boisterous laughter. Laughter that had her doubling over as if she was trying to hold in her guts. It was the best thing he has ever heard and yet... it made him a bundle of nerves. He wasn't sure if she was laughing at him or what was just uttered out of his mouth. Or maybe both. Y/N calmed down in a matter of seconds, a dazzling but playful smirk taking over her face. 

"And you decided to start in a tree." She was teasing him. She was utterly and without a doubt, a hundred percent teasing him. He felt like he couldn't breathe. This couldn't possibly get any better. Not only was she not laughing at him, but she was also throwing quips his way, expecting him to volley with her. He puffed his chest out, putting on an exaggerated tough-guy persona. 

"What is so wrong with wanting a vantage point. Besides kid, you are just so short..." He left it open-ended, his smirk matching hers. Y/n's eyes twinkled in delight while she pretended to be offended before turning serious again, almost soft and shy. she rubbed at her exposed arm, seemingly cold. He cursed himself for not having a jacket to offer. Even if it may have been cliche, he would have done it for her. _Only _for her.__

__"And erm... why exactly were you looking for me?" The question was so quiet he wasn't even sure if he heard her properly. He adjusted his hearing aid discreetly, making sure it was on. The buzz of feedback was enough to confirm his suspicions; he heard her correctly. She looked at him expectantly, waiting patiently for his answer. He opened his mouth to start, to explain but his stomach gurgled rather loudly, interrupting any of the words that were about to spill out of his mouth._ _

__"Y/n, would you like to go and get dinner? I know this great pizza place in Bedstuy. Best pizza in the world." He offered instead, hoping that she would save him from embarrassment and say yes. She gasped softly and he could feel the heat of her face from where he was standing. He hoped that was a good gasp. That she wasn't disgusted that he, Clint Barton, was asking her out. Her blinding smile was practically all the answer he needed. He almost sagged in relief.__

__"Like a date?" She asked and to him, she sounded almost hopeful. Three weeks of trying to find her and it all came down to this devastatingly hopeful smile she was giving right back to him. He offered his hand, watching as she took it._ _

__"A date" He confirmed quietly, taking her on to the sidewalk, practically tugging her along. He felt like a little kid, more excited than he has felt in a long time. Even more excited than the time he tricked Kate into taking Lucky for a whole week just so he could stay in bed and be purely lazy. He was happily walking along, not paying attention to anything around him. Bad idea. His foot caught a lip in the sidewalk, sending him and Y/n crashing into the ground. She yelped in surprise, having a brief moment in the air before she landed on the solid wall of Clint. His head reverberated against the ground but that was the least of his worries. He was just glad he protected her from eating sidewalk and gravel. "Aw, feet no." He had felt betrayed. He was supposed to look cool in front of the beautiful girl, not like a total fucking idiot. She giggled softly, pushing herself up off Clint._ _

__"Is that your catchphrase or something?" She asked breathlessly, once again offering him a hand. He grunted softly, gratefully taking her help. He shook his head, completely and utterly annoyed with himself. However, it seemed that no matter what had happened, she was happy to stick with him.__

__"Just call me your resident clumsy superhero." He muttered, a sarcastic smile upon his lips. She giggled again, smiling warmly at him.._ _

__"Come on clumsy. We have a pizza date to get to." She led them this time, tugging him along like the hopeless fool he was._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you go! Complete and utter Disaster! Clint fluff. I hope you enjoy reading it. I enjoyed writing it. It was so much fun. I wanted to keep going but I needed to save some stuff for the next chapter. Speaking of, up next is most likely going to be pizza date. Maybe a smattering of another Avenger couple spying on Clint and his date? Let me knowwww. Until next time. 
> 
> Love,  
> \- Hunter


	3. Pizza, Lucky, and Kate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Uh Kate.... what could you possibly be doing here. More importantly, where is Lucky?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello hello. So, when we last met, our hero was getting all nice and clumsy with a possible new lady friend. And now... Well, you may just have to read and find out. To be completely honest I am not sure what this... this chapter is like all my chapters, completely improvised and written on the spot. I never know exactly where I am going until I get there. Don't get me wrong, I always have some kind of outline in my head. But as the title suggests, not only will Y/n be meeting Lucky, but Kate as well. Oh Clint, we have definitely done it now.
> 
> xx 
> 
> Hunter

Y/n couldn't make any promises to herself. She couldn't, not once, with any kind of faith say that she wasn't already taken by this clumsy, gentle giant of a man. His mannerisms alone were something to smile about, making her absolutely and one hundred percent smitten for someone she met a mere three weeks ago. In a god damn coffee incident may she add. Their walk to this "Best pizza in the world" was quiet but not awkward. It felt almost natural. Like they have already they had this late-night stroll a few times before. "Are you sure this place is even open this late?" Her question flowed into the silence but by the way he stopped to look at her she almost regretted asking. But then again, it gave her the excuse she didn't know she wanted. The excuse to hear his voice again. 

"Are you questioning my knowledge of the best pizza place in the world?" The richness of his baritone voice was underlined with an obvious teasing tone, making her face light up with relief and a bit of a burn from small embarrassment. She laughed to herself, keeping her fingers busy with a loose strand of hair, pushing it behind her ear. He nudged her slightly, making her smile. "Come on kid, gotta trust the old man." She rolled her eyes at that. Just by looking at him alone, she wouldn't call him old. Especially with the youthful air carried about himself. But the wrinkle lines that pressed against his forehead, not enough to be obvious, said otherwise. She left it in the air, not having an answer yet. She thought it rude to just outright ask someone's age. She wasn't raised that way. Instead, she became bold, grabbing at his hand. swinging his arm up and down a few times, adamantly ignoring his quirked eyebrow. 

"Come on then. Pizza awaits and I have the job of determining if it truly is the _Best _pizza in the world."__

She tugged him along, not exactly aware that she didn't know where she was going. Luckily, even from behind her, Clint guided them what looked to be a small corner store, nothing more than a glorified hole in the wall. Y/n stopped to look back at him, her eyebrows completely raised to her hairline. This place couldn't possibly have good pizza. Let alone the _Best _pizza in the world.__

He sighed exaggeratedly, rolling his eyes before stepping in her line of vision. "You can't be skeptical. Forget that I said anything along the lines of "Best pizza in the world." Just go inside with me and have an open mind. Trust me here kid. Do I look like I would ever steer anyone wrong?" She snorted at that, a bubble of laughter forming in her throat. He waggled his eyebrows at her, trying to convince her to give it a try while also trying to make her laugh. She shook her head amusement. Not once has she ever gone into such a place. Not once had she even noticed the place. Not with the way it was crammed in the corner, being practically swallowed by the other buildings around it. Taking a deep breath, she pulled at him, giving him a small look. 

"I am trusting you here Clint. Don't ruin pizza for me. It happens to be one of my favorite foods." He smiled widely before replacing her in the front, taking a small note to keep the door open for her. She inhaled deeply, an embarrassing noise managing to escape from the back of her throat. She looked back toward the door to where Clint was still standing. If he had heard the delightful moan that had possed her throat, he didn't say anything about. Y/n was slightly confused but impressed. The last thing she expected to be was assaulted by the correlation of fantastic smells that radiated through the small space. 

"You find a spot. I am going to fish us some slices." She opened her mouth in protest but Clint was already gone, having a full hardy conversation with the man behind the counter. They seemed to know each other well. Well, enough that their banter had extended to full-on back slaps before pizza was delivered into Clint's hand. Y/n smiled softly at the exchange, getting to see yet another side of the man she had barely known for three weeks. It was nice to have been able to get to see this side of him; she wanted to keep seeing more. She was just getting to sit down as Clint was returning, choosing to find the more secluded corner of the small dining area, giving them the privacy they may need. He sat across from her, sliding a giant slice of hot, melty cheese, sauce, and crust. Her mouth filled with saliva, the smells invading every part of her senses. Her hopes of the place being great, increased significantly. She held the slice gingerly, thankful that is was still piping hot. 

"Well, well, well. Now I understand why Lucky has been in my possession for the last two hours. You have found someone else to share pizza with. And here I thought you were moping about the girl you lost all those weeks ago. " The groan from beside her was loud and dragged out, making Y/n look at Clint in confusion. A girl, no older than 20, sauntered up to them, a playful smirk upon her lips and a golden retriever trailing behind her. Clint sighed, cursing slightly to himself. He smiled ruefully at Y/n before turning back to the girl, his demeanor changing yet again. He slapped his arm across the girl's shoulder, bringing her into what seemed like a bone-crushing hug before letting her go, Y/n noticing the playful shove he gave the girl as he let go of her. 

"Kaite-Kate. Do you always insist on showing up here? And why is Lucky with you? He has to lay off the pizza. No matter how much he may beg." The dog, Lucky, perks up at his name, making his way to Clint's feet. His answering 'boof' gets an answering smile out of Clint, ruffling his head before turning back to Y/n who looks severely out of place. Kate sits with them, sighing while she snatches Clint's slice, wolfing it down quickly. 

"Lucky was bored. Kept whining at the door. So I caved. We were taking OUR walk when who do we notice, but my butt head of a mentor eating pizza with some random. I thought you would be moping. This" She gestures with her arms between Clint and Y/n, swallowing around a mouth full of cheese and crust. "Is not what I expected. Now I can't make fun of you." Clint's head hits the table, Y/n grimacing from the sound alone, a groan emitting from the table, louder than earlier. Both Kate and Y/n watch him expectantly, making sure he is alright. Kate leans in close to Y/n, almost invading her space. "He does this a lot. Just thought you outta know. Just in case you were wanting to stick around. Though, you can definitely do better than birdbrain here. Also, I never got your name." Clint sent a middle finger from his position still against the table, Kate laughing at him dismissively, looking to Y/n again, her lip curved up. Y/n hesitated for a second, feeling nervous because she still didn't understand what in the hell was happening. 

"Y/n" She said simply a brief moment later, watching confusedly as Kate stands up abruptly, her eyes going wide as saucers, looking as if she just realized something significant. She laughed nervously, scratching at her head lightly. 

"That... oh. Okay. Now I understand. I have made a mistake. I will make it up to you Clint. With coffee. Lots and lots of coffee. Now, Lucky and I have to go. Nice to meet you Y/n. Hopefully, you stick around. See ya!" Her rushed exit was something out of a cartoon, making Y/n even more confused. She giggled slightly, watching Kate walk out of the small area backward, being careful not to bump into anyone. Or anything. Clint held for a beat before lifting his head, rubbing at the now red spot that had taken over. 

"Sorry about her. She is usually a lot cooler. And doesn't usually interrupt me. And if she does, there is always a proper coffee bribe with it." He grins at her, the giggle that escapes her utterly infectious. He noticed the lack of pizza and looks at her expectantly. "Well? You obviously managed to eat it. What did you think?" 

She looks at him confused. She hadn't managed to eat..she looks down at her empty hand and groans disappointedly. She hadn't even got it to taste the delicious food. Her stomach grumbling was answer enough for Clint. He frowns in frustration. This was not how any of this was supposed to go. 

"Alright. Two more slices coming up." He retaliates, getting up before she can protest. If nothing else, he was determined to make sure that she thought that this was most definitely the best pizza in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Kate ended up crashing. Not that she intended to. She was all for catching Clint at home, moping. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. until next time. 
> 
> xx 
> 
> Hunter


	4. Small Update

Hi guys! So unfortunately this isn’t an actual chapter. I have lots of ideas, so that isn’t my problem. My problem, while good news, is that I started back at work last Sunday. So I am just giving this small update to let you know that my writing schedule is going to switch to Sunday. I am not sure yet wether it is going to be every Sunday or every other Sunday but I am letting you know so that you won’t think I have disappeared or anything. Anyway, I will try my very best to update tomorrow, even if it is just a short chapter. Hopefully I will see you then! 

\- xx, Hunter


	5. Tony, Jobs, and the impending use of "You are superhero?!?!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint has to face that Tony would eventually find about you. 
> 
> Or the one where you meet Natasha on purpose, Tony by accident and the word 'Superhero' is thrown around quite a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! It has been about a week, maybe two, but I have finally gotten the break in life I need to be able to write this chapter. This one is gonna be a favorite of mine simply because of the total fuckery that is Tony and his pure, mindless, yet torturous teasing he puts Clint through. In the only way Tony can of course. Enjoy! 
> 
> xx 
> 
> Hunter

Two months. Two months and fourteen days. She had known Clint for two months and fourteen days. Not that she had been counting. That would be ridiculous. 

In the two months that they had spent time together, they had talked about anything and everything under the sun. They talked about their childhoods and how tragic they were for both parties. Though, how Clint managed to make an “abusive, alcoholic, hated fueled father” sound like a cakewalk, worried y/n. At first. Until Clint proceeded to explain at how he managed, then proceeded to endear her with more lighthearted stories of his time spent of the circus. More pleasant but still just as tragic. 

When it was her turn to share, she hesitated. Not because she didn’t want to share but because she was afraid of his reaction. She had felt humbled, even honored that he felt that he could trust her enough to tell her all of that; especially the darker, more serious parts of his past. 

Though always in good spirits, Clint had always seemed guarded about his past and the fact that right then and there, he had decided that he could tell her, made her feel important. Like he felt that he could trust her. The hesitation she had must have been evident because he turned to her, the expression on his face filled with so much understanding and patience. She didn’t know what happened in that moment. Just that the words came tumbling out of her mouth. Every single part of her life, laid out in the air, turning it sad. A sadness she didn’t know she possessed until it was all out in the open. That was the first night Clint stayed over. 

Despite all the secrets spilled, likes and dislikes told, desires learned, and dreams put into the universe, one thing seemed to always be avoided. No matter how much she begged, pleaded, or even try to sneakily bring them into the conversation, Clint always somehow knew how to avoid the subject of any career they may have had or currently possess. It was worrying. Especially in the last two months they had been around each other, Clint had disappeared 6 times in total for “work related incidents”, each time coming back more banged up than the last, evident by the butterfly bandaids invading his face and arms. 

They met up the following week after his sixth job related incident, cuddled on her couch. Her fingers reached up instinctively, brushing against the newly formed black eye, red angry and welted. She winced for him, giggling slightly as he reached for her hand, opting to intertwine it with his instead. “Are you sure you are okay? That looks like it hurts.” He looked down briefly , bringing her in close as he grimaced slightly. 

“ ‘M fine kid. Besides, no time to worry about me now. We are about to have invading company. Tasha found out and insists on coming over because she thinks I am _hiding _you from her. As if I could hide anything from her. She somehow managed to get all my passwords.” Her answering smile was nervous. All of the stories he had told her of Natasha, were truly intimidating. The fact that she is practically his family, made things even more so nerve wracking.__

__She leaned further into him taking the moment to take in the silence that had enveloped them. She didn’t know how much alone time she had with him so she wanted to make the most of it._ _

__THUNK__

__

____A hard resounding knock just seconds later answered her question. Clint grumbled a little with mumbles under his breath that were too quiet for y/n to pick up on. He stood up abruptly, tugging her with him. She was a little wobbly on the come up, a dizzy feeling overcoming her for a brief moment. She took the second to gather her bearings before taking the few steps she needed to get to the door. Her door swung open to reveal glowing red hair, laying gracefully against a tight black tee, covering a lithe, dangerously lean body that somehow had curves for days.____

___She felt intimidated and hadn’t even seen the woman’s face yet. Deep blue eyes stared back at her, carefully guarded to reveal nothing that she was thinking. A warm, uplifted smirk accompanied her eyes, feeding into the dangerous and confident vibes that were rolling off her in strong waves. Her hand was her automatic response. She held it out in anticipation, not expecting to be pulled into a firm body, her breathe being squeezed lightly from her._ _ _

__

__

__From everything she had been told a hug was the last thing she expected. Natasha, as revealed by Clint, hugged no one. Especially not a complete and total stranger. “That was the only hug you will get from me. More than likely. It was the only way I could think to thank you for keeping Clint in more tact than usual. That is, the only way I could thank you without buying you something expensive. I don’t know you enough to do that.” Her explanation was somehow comforting, bringing y/n a sense of relief._ _

__

__

__Natasha brushed past her, immediately making herself at home. Y/n didn’t think it rude. Not in the least. Rather, it felt like she had been there dozens of times. Like this was normal for them. _all _of them. However , She was stuck in her position next to the door overwhelmed by everything that had transpired in the last few moments. Clint turned back, an eyebrow raised in a silent question. In seconds he was by her side again. A chaste kiss was pressed against her temple, something that usually calms y/n. Her breath sated for a moment, still and normal. It stuttered again seconds later as she skirted around him to the kitchen. “Uh drinks...I am gonna get us drinks” Her mumble was quick and full of nerves that even Clint couldn’t hear. His brow was furrowed as he turned to Natasha, a Chesire cat like grin playing upon her face. He sighed in fake annoyance, pretending to be super stern with her.__ _ _

__

__

___“Why must you silently torture every single person I show a remote interest in Tash?” No matter how hard he tried, serious was not in his nature. Unless of course it was something tactical. The amusement playing in Tasha’s eyes was enough to break him. Drinks were set on the coffee table, both of their attentions going back to Y/n._ _ _

__

__

__She yelped in surprise, air rushing over her face before she was planted into the lap of one Clint Barton. Barely a second later Nat was pouncing, question after question being launched at Y/n. She started off easy - ‘What’s your full name?’, ‘Where did you grow up?’, ‘How old are you?’, ‘When’s your birthday?’, ‘What’s your sign?’ - and didn’t give up until she was satisfied. Y/n took them in stride, the comfort of strong arms soothing her helped._ _

__

__

___“One last question. Probably the most important one. What do you do for a living?” Y/n paused. Not even Clint had asked her that yet and he was the king of asking questions; insisting that he know everything there was to know about a situation, a person, or a plan. She hadn’t planned on not answering. But the door to her apartment had other plans. It fell from the hinges, a foot at the answering end. The air was filled with curses and a scream that she was sure her downstairs neighbors could hear. Her middle started to feel tighter, the grip not giving way until an exaggerated sigh was heard from the person holding her back. “Birdbrain. Widow. Pretty lady.” The smirk was evident in both the stranger’s voice and on his face. “Tony, why must you insist on an unpredictable entrance _every time _you enter a room??? More importantly what are you doing here and how did you find us!?!” Clint’s breath was warm and ticklish against her ear, distracting her for a brief second. She squirmed a little, wanting to be let go. Though she enjoyed his arms around her, his grip was getting too much to bear.___ _ _

__

__

___“Not important. What is important is that we have a world to save. Chop Chop. The Avengers wait for no one.” The word ‘Avengers’ wasn’t missed by y/n. None of that was missed by y/n. She couldn’t believe that the once strange man, now deemed Tony (as in Tony Stark because she had finally connected the dots between his namesake and face), was standing impatiently in the middle of her apartment, insisting that Clint and Natasha come with him. This had to be some kind of day dream. Surely this could not be real. “You’re a superhero!?!” Was all she could manage to say.___

__

___Clint’s face was nothing but sorry as he was hauled off by Nat, a lost explanation in the air. Tony was the last to leave, smirking apologetically. Or as apologetic as Tony Stark could get. He strutted out the door...briefly realizing there was no door to strut out of. He grimaced slightly turning to look at the shell shocked girl on her couch._ _ _

__

__

___“Sorry doll face, birdbrain will have to explain later. Got superhero business to attend to. Gotta blast.” He paused again, his infamous smirk returning to his face. “I will pay for this to be fixed. I promise!”_ _ _

__

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So she met not one but two of the avengers. Also, found out that Clint is an avenger. Not the way Clint planned to tell her. But the way the way that only Tony could tell someone. I apologize for the lateness. I have been extremely busy because work is understaffed at the moment. But I hope you like. As always. 
> 
> XX 
> 
> Hunter


	6. Tony will always find out your secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little snippet on how Tony finds out about reader and the reuniting of a worried reader and a beat-up Clint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hiiiiii. It has been a while. I never wanted it to be this long. However, I have been working every weekend, which is unusal. However... I have gotten a break so I thought I would update at least once. Maybe twice. We shall see. Anywhoooooo I will see you at the end. 
> 
> Just so you know where I stand, Black Lives Matter. 
> 
> xx, Hunter

Tony, 6 weeks ago - 

He had done everything he could think of and nothing. Not one thing would pop up, no matter what he would try. His frustrations were beginning to come to the surface. Hands swept against the desk, materials beginning to scatter around him, a long, angered sigh following. His hands stung in the afterglow of slamming against the top of the desk. They stood still, anchoring his weight so that he could resist the urge to slam his head down. Birdbrain had managed to hide something from him. Birdbrain. Hid. Something. From. _Him! _He felt like a regular human. An average, run of the mill civilian. All because Clint Barton, of all people, had kept something a secret from him. Not just something. No, no. A whole human person. He had figured that much out, even managed to figure out her name; y/n. But no matter what he had tried, nothing popped up, unless you count social media. Which of course, Tony did not, especially considering she was hardly ever on her social media, she barely ever posted anything for fuck sake. He groaned. He needed a drink, or several at this rate. This shouldn't be that hard. He is Tony Stark and he finds everyone. His head fell against the counter, a sting radiating like the one he had throughout his hands just moments ago.__

"The more you do that, the more your genius expells from your body." A feminine voice invades his space, fingers firm but gentle lightly gripped at his shoulders. Another groan emitted itself from his lips, both at how nice that felt and at the lame joke that Pepper attempted to make. He knew she was trying to help him destress but nothing was gonna take his mind off this mystery. Not until it was solved. He could be stubborn when it was called for and this was something that was going to take every ounce of stubbornness, no matter how nice her fingers felt rubbing against his shoulders. 

____

"Pep... the one person I thought I could outsmart at every turn, has outsmarted me for weeks. Months even. I don't care if he is some kind of master marksman. He is affectionately called birdbrain for a reason. I must put a stop to this secret-keeping. " Sure, he may have sounded like a pouting child at the moment but he didn't care; he would not be defeated. A head leaned against his shoulder blade and he could practically feel her eyes rolling against the soft fabric of his shirt. 

____

"You need to quit this. You are gonna drive yourself mad. And we don't need you to have a panic attack. Or worse, go on a binge. You can't relapse like this Tony. It isn't healthy. So to make sure you don't, I will give you a hint; check his emergency contacts." A ghost of a pat was left affectionately on the blade of his shoulder before her whole presence was gone, sauntering out of the door. He sighed in confusion. Clint has never once listed anyone as an emergency contact that wasn't already there; aka the whole team, people that could get there easily and save him from said emergency. At this point, however, Tony was desperate. 

____

"FRIDAY, bring up a list of Agent Barton's emergency contacts and highlight any and all new names. " A ding interrupted the silence, his computer lighting up before a brief but familiar list popping up front and center, a singular name highlighted like a glaring target. 

____

"Here you are sir, Barton has only listed one new emergency contact." Tony wasn't sure why he hadn't thought about it before; it was so simple. Maybe that is why he hadn't even bothered checking. That and the fact that Clint has never been one to change or add anything; especially not contacts. They were talking about a man that wore the same pair of underwear for 2 weeks all because he 'ran out of laundry detergent' and was 'too lazy' to go buy some more so he could do his laundry. Nevertheless, Tony felt victorious. Everything he had been itching to find was right here in front of him, ready for his to use to his advantage. 

____

"Bingo." 

\--- Y/n, the present 

A roll of emotions had hit her in three stages; anger, sadness, and worry. They repeated in that order, every day for the last three weeks. She could barely concentrate, having enough focus to go to work and do basic things like eat and shower. In the span of those three weeks, she had gotten a singular text, telling her that he was fine. She didn't get an apology, a location, or even a day and time he would be home. If she was telling the truth she was furious, though the gut feeling of worry couldn't be outweighed. It had been only a short while but she had grown fond of the man and never wanted anything bad to happen; even if he had decided to not tell her about the biggest part of his life. 

____

It was late at night, near the wee hours of the morning when she heard it. A thump echoed through the apartment, startling her awake. Her heart felt rapid like at any moment it could burst from her chest. Her hand fumbled in the dark, searching for anything that she could use to protect herself. She grasped onto something hard and cold, rolling carefully out of her bed, feet hitting a cold floor, shuffling quietly against the wall, not to alert the intruder of her presence. it took her a matter of seconds to follow the sounds, the newly added grunts and mutters aiding her in the process. The kitchen light was on, making her attack much easier; she snuck behind the intruder, to busy being fueled by scared rushed adrenaline to notice the familiar build and hair of one Clint Barton. Her first whack startled both her and the stranger. He yelped in surprise, a yell of y/n's accompanying the wounded yelp. She kept hitting, determined to take him down. 

____

Clint kept deterring her hits, trying to get her attention. "Y/n! Stop, stop. It is me, Clint. God Damn it kid stop hitting me. The bad guys got enough of me, I don't need you beating on me too. " A large hand reached out, stopping her from beating on him. She stuttered a breath, completely defenseless now against the... she paused in thought. Only one person calls her kid. The grunt of effort and surprise was uttered barely in her ear as she wraps herself around him, subtly smelling him as to breathe in every bit of him and memorize his scent, how he felt everything. He took a moment before wrapping himself around her, holding her as tightly as his damaged ribs would allow. They stayed there for a while, completely absorbing each other. 

____

All it took was three seconds after their embrace before he was hit yet again, this time upside his head. "You texted once! Once in three weeks and you have the audacity to break into my apartment at near 3 in the morning?!?! I didn't know who you were! How did you manage to get in? I could have actually hurt you, you know?"All of the energy she had dissipated, taking the anger with it. She deflated easily, sagging against the counter, watching as he grimaced slightly, rubbing guiltily at the back of his head. 

____

"I'm an ass?" is all he could offer after a moment or two. He could tell that underneath that anger, she was worried, he didn't need to make it worse. He sighed, hesitating a second before reaching for her hand. "I am sorry. The bad guys took up most of our time and when we weren't fighting, we were scrambling for our lives or trying to sleep. Though if it makes you feel better, the bad guys got quite a few licks in. Though I managed to taunt them enough to save my pride. And I missed you the whole time." He pouted with those blue puppy eyes, rubbing circles into her hand. She watched him for a few minutes, her face carefully blank. 

____

"I am still mad but tonight, we get you cleaned up. But in the morning, " She spared a look at the clock, "or in the afternoon we talk. And you tell me everything. And I mean _everything. _She watched in silent satisfaction as he gulped.__

____


	7. Steve joins the blanket fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steve meets her in unusual circumstances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuhhhhhhh.... what can I say but I am sorry. I feel like such a horrible person because it has taken so long to update but I have been working a lot lately and barley get a day off anymore. That being said, I am now opening this up to requests so if you have a request, a pairing you wanna see, a separate one shot from the continuous one shots, let me know. Also, if anyone would be interested in collaborating with me in this one shot book, let me know. It could be fun and would be greatly appreciated 
> 
> Xx, Hunter

Clint stumbled into her living room at a surprising hour of the morning. The strong smell of his favorite caffeinated beverage wafted around him, curling around him like a warm hug. A light kiss placed itself gingerly on his cheek, lingering for a singular moment. “Coffee. Just how you like it; as dark and rich as you can find it. How you stand it like that I don’t know.” His answering chuckle fills the room, making Y/n smile. They settle down in a comfortable silence, enjoying the morning and the warmth of the coffee. Moments passed engulfed of that silence, almost uncomfortable for Clint. He was content but also deathly aware of what was about to transpire. It had kept him up most of the night, worried that she would decide to give up on him after she hears who he is; what he has done. Their relationship hadn’t yet been defined nor really started but he still wanted to see where it would go. Where it could go and where the future could take them.

She must have sensed his fear and unease for a small hand encased his, comforting circles rubbing into the center of his skin. He tried smiling at her but from her answering confusion, it was more like a grimace. “If that was supposed to be a smile of happiness, you failed. Miserably. Clint, relax. I just want an explanation. I’m not going anywhere” 

A gigantic breath blows through him, hitting the air. He stalls for a moment, despite her reassurance. Trusting people for him has been far and few between with the exception of his Avenger family. He looks towards y/n, searching her for any sign of doubt, any sign that she may leave. Her unwavering stare gave him the strength he needed to carry on. 

“As you are aware my childhood wasn’t the greatest. Around fifteen my brother and I successfully ran away from our foster home. We stumbled upon a carnival and were taken in. That is where I learned how to become a master marksmen, how I became ‘The Amazing Hawkeye.’ I never miss, I see better from a distance, and I have great balance, endurance, and flexibility.” He pauses for a moment, letting her absorb the what had just been told. He knew it wasn’t the worst of it but he knew he was just getting started. He began again, explaining he tried to stop an embezzlement scheme happening through the carnival and was beaten and left for dead. How he witnessed Iron Man battling crime and decided he wanted to do that as well but was mistaken for a thief. He explained how that is how he met Nat, that she took him underneath her wing and made him a criminal. That they were briefly involved, but it didn’t last long. They were better off as friends. He explained how sometime during that period, they met Tony. That he had started to regret the life of crime he had gotten into. 

He looks toward y/n again, watching her reactions defensively, but her face nor her body gave anything away. Everything about her was carefully guarded and blank. He continued on, leaving out the more gruesome details, but paying close attention to things he felt she needed to know about the most, like how he was recruited by S.H. E. I. L. D first, then joined the Avengers later. He concluded with it has been about 15/20 years since then, that his life has been a whirlwind of good and bad and he hasn’t really slowed down since a kid. “Recently though, I was married. To someone I worked with while on a break from the Avengers. Her name is Bobbi. Great person all around but our relationship wasn’t meant to last. We weren’t good for each other. And up until now, with you, all I have had is my team; my family.” 

This time as he looks at her, he can tell her emotions are a range of things - scared, conflicted, relieved, sad. But one thing is clear, the way she cares is still there and evident, present amongst all of the emotions, overshadowing them all. She smiled faintly, grasping his hand lightly. Lifting it, a ghost of a kiss lingering from her lips. “Okay” she says simply after lifting her lips, nothing more. 

\- - - 

A few weeks go by, Clint and y/n getting closer and closer. On a random Friday afternoon, Clint is brave and brings her to The Tower. They were lounging around, a random movie playing in the background. Y/n was beginning to become restless; she was bored and needed something to do. Her eyes began to search on their own, looking anywhere else but the tv. Her eyes shine with interest when she lands on a familiar pile in the corner. A squeal escapes her lips, rustling Clint out of a small nap. “Huh? Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” 

Her feet react before she does, pulling her towards the pile in the corner. She begins to drag them back to the couch, laying them out strategically. Clint looks on, utterly confused. He doesn’t know what has gotten in to her and he certainly doesn’t know where to start. “Kid seriously, what is going on?” His tone is a mixture of amusement and confusion, watching on. She looks up at him, her eyes glowing in a kid like manner, her body practically shaking with excitement. 

“Fort! A blanket fort” is her only explanation, throwing a blanket in his general vicinity, too excited to ask him properly to help. They get to work, y/n completely leading them in the activity. “You have to fit it in just right Clint. Oh, Clint. Just... Clint!” Her exclamations are full of wonder, albeit a little frustrated as she tries to guide Clint in what he is doing. It took a while, but finally there fort was assembled. Y/n stumbled in first, giggling as she lightly thumps to the ground, completely out of breath. Clint is close behind, practically falling over her, his breath just as, if not shorter than hers. 

They lay there a while, trying to catch their breath. They both turn at the same time, catching each other’s eyes. They grin at each other for a moment, giggles suppressed by both of them. It doesn’t take long before the common area is filled with giggles from both parties, loud and rambunctious, some of the laughter turning to yells as y/n’s sides are attacked by Clint’s fingers. It causes a stir in the tower, Steve being both the closest and the most curious. He follows the sound, a little concerned that something that bad may have happened. What he walks into is nothing like he expected. Clint, now on top of Y/n, is tickling her to death. The ruckus has caused one of the walls of the fort to fall. “What is happening here?” He isn’t mad, just curious. Clint is the first to raise his head, hands in mid air. Y/n’s chest heaves up and down, now being able to catch her breath. 

Clint hauls then both up, walking to meet Steve in the middle. “This is Y/n. She is special to me. She decided that today was the day to build a fort.” 

“And then he ruined it by deciding to tickle me” She grumbles, sticking her tongue out at the older man. He grumbles back, hanging his head like a child. 

“Aww, no. Seriously??? Blaming me???” He pouts, looking up at Steve with the saddest face he can muster. Steve rolls his eyes, patting his friend on the shoulder while reaching for Y/n’s hand. 

“Nice to meet you” 

“You should join us. We can have a movie marathon.” Steve and Y/n speak at the same time, a mix of words echoing throughout the common area. Y/n smiles up at Steve, watching as he blinks in surprise. He wasn’t expecting an invite. 

“Yeah, you should. Make it a family night actually. Gather up everybody.” Clint is quick to chime in, agreeing with her enthusiastically. 

“Okay.”


	8. Movie nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We interrupt this pure fluffy disaster Clint collection to bring you a little bit of a steamy fun time with disaster but confident Clint. If you like this chapter, I may make a whole collection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello hello! So I have decided that I am just gonna have to update when I can. But, I am still looking for some help just so there can be more chapters with different takes and with different writing styles. Also, requests are open. So if you have a request, let me know :). Also, If you like this chapter, I may make a whole collection. However, also, if you like this chapter, smut will be smattered through this collection but there won't be too much of it because this is meant to be a collection of pure fluffiness with some action and possibly a little bit of angst. Lastly, yes there is a bit of an age gap but just because I as the writer am 23 and still have a giant crush on Clint Barton who is 20 years my senior. Of course, though, you can pretend that you are any age you like. But I will see you a little later. 
> 
> xoxo,
> 
> jayyyy

Family fort movie night started to dwindle rather quickly, Tony surprisingly being the first one to leave, Steve being the last to leave, enjoying the movies. Considering he was the one to pick them out, it was a given. In Clint's mind, everything had gone well, despite the rushed introductions between Y\n, Bruce and Bucky. To him, it looked like the main team had taken a real liking to her, even already comfortable enough to joke with her, using Clint's age as the main focus. Though it was obvious, no one seemed to mention the age gap between Clint and herself, for once deciding that as long as he was happy, a rarity as it was, they wouldn't question it. Certainly not when she seemed to bring out the best in Clint. Y/n was squished against Clint, his left hand splayed against her stomach, rubbing calming circles into her skin. His legs were tangled with hers, not giving her a chance to escape, not that she wanted it. She was content getting to lay here with someone she was starting to care for immensely. As the credits began to roll, Clint's breathing became rhythmic making it seem as if he was sleeping. But quietly, almost too quietly, he began to hum against her skin. At first, she didn't recognize it, couldn't really make it out to even begin to try and work out. Then he became to hum louder, the melody becoming more familiar - "Adore You" by Harry Styles - a favorite of hers. She wasn't sure how he knew the song but she didn't care; his voice was calming, made her feel warm from the inside out. His fingers found a rhythm on her skin, causing her to shiver in delight, her skin beginning to collect goosebumps. His voice drifted in, the humming forgotten. "I'm glad you're clumsy. That was the best day of my life... even if I had to get scolded by coffee for it." The words vibrated on her neck, keeping the shivers intact. "And I know it hasn't been said out loud but you are now taken by the best archer this side of the west coast. "

Though it was cheesy, she couldn't speak for a moment. To know for sure that was how he felt... to hear him put it into words. She turned to look at him, immediately pulling him into a searing kiss. She didn't know if she could put it into words so she decided to show him instead. He gasped in her mouth, slightly set back in surprise but immediately lifted her over him, settling her so that she lay upon him, their bodies flesh together. Y/n hoped that he could feel the emotions she was pouring into her kisses, wanted him to know just how much he meant to her without having to say a word.

Her hands had her hips in a death grip, bruises probably inevitable but she was craving more; needed more. She left his lips, a quiet whine emitting from Clint's lips because of the loss. Soon though, replaced by a moan as hot kisses and nips trailed themselves down his neck, y/n searching for his sweet spot. His hips buck up suddenly, delicious friction pulling a gasp from her mouth, a silent scream fixed on her face. Hands dug harder into her hips in an attempt to keep her in her place, grinding slowly into her core continuously. Her path of love bites became frantic, sloppy, making his voice and gasps become strangled; broken in the best possible way.

Her actions were paused momentarily as Clint moved them in a sitting position, his shirt coming with them, finding a new home somewhere on the floor. Instantly nails are scraping against his chest, a sensation new to him but welcome all the same. At the same time, lips attach to her neck giving her the same attention he got earlier - tiny gasps spurring Clint. His hands began to move on their own accord, pinching her shirt between his fingers, lifting the smooth fabric up and nearly over her head. As hands were coming up, a head was coming down. Everything slows down before pausing for a moment. Though the collision wasn't extreme in the least, Clint felt bad and only hoped the moment hadn't been completely ruined.

He looked between his hands and her face a couple of times before muttering under his breath. "Hands, you gotta work with me here." A pregnant pause and then... giggles, actual giggles were emoting from the stunning girl above him. She looked down at him with amusement swimming in the lust that hadn't been lost.

"I think they were working just fine. As long as they keep touching me. " His hands were guided back to her flesh, now bare. Now Splayed over her upper abdomen, fingers found their way upon her breasts, rolling her nipples into stiff peaks. she fell against him, her head falling into the crook of his neck, her breath faltering with every single movement.

"Come undone for me, baby. I wanna hear every sound you have to make." Her mind wasn't focused all she could seem to manage was fumbling with the string of his sweats, trying to get them loose. He wasn't helping her in the least. His mouth had begun to delicately suckle on her left breast, making it even harder for her to concentrate. Using his hands, he gripped her shorts, sliding them expertly pulling them down. Lifting her momentarily, he slipped them off of her, her shorts and panties joining his shirt somewhere on the floor. By this point, she was aching for him, her arousal more than obvious especially with the way her breath had become erratic.

. "I think you have too many clothes on." She whispered a seductive tang coating every single word. She rolled off of him decidedly, taking the direction to remove his sweats for him, watching in amazement as his cock springs out, red, angry, and dripping with precum. She managed to squeeze herself between his legs, squirming in excitement. Saliva had already pooled at the crest of her mouth, a small amount dripping down her chin. The excitement took over, quickly enveloping him in her mouth, nearly swallowing him whole, a small gagging noise at the back of her throat. Her head bobbed up and down expertly and in perfect motion, her tongue swirling around the tip, obscenities flying out of Clint's mouth, her name being whispered alongside them. Almost as soon as she started, she was popping him out of her mouth, immediately attaching herself to his balls, her hand cusping the base of his cock. He gasped in surprise, a small "fuck" exploding into the room bouncing off the wall.

She let go of him completely, climbing up his body slowly, leaving small kisses and love bites as she went. He couldn't take it anymore and was becoming more impatient as time went on. Taking action, he scooped her up in an instant, planting her firmly just above his pelvis, careful to avoid sinking her on his cock. "Oh baby girl, you have no idea what you started. " His voice was stern and gravelly, the amount of lust he was in obvious and tainted his words. He started to guide his cock toward her entrance, watching her eager expression that she blatantly left on her face. He began to rub his tip in between her folds, going deeper each time but never entering her fully, completely teasing her until she could barely take it. With every movement, whimpers and moans poured out of her lips, growing louder and louder each time. She was more than desperate to have him fill her completely.

"Please." She practically begged, her voice nothing more than a whimper, and yet... he continued to tease her, enjoying watching her squirm, trying to gain any kind of friction she could but to no avail. She was panting at this point, Clint's hands tightening their grip on her hips, controlling any and every movement she could have possibly wanted to make. Minutes dragged by before he decided to end the torture. For both of them. He flipped them over so he was above her, turning them so that he was now behind her, her ass curved into his lower abdomen, his cock fully bottoming out, his balls hanging just on her ass. the delicious friction they have both been wanting finally making an appearance. He filled her out wonderfully, relishing in the feeling of her stretching around him, and how she felt. He stretched her out, filling every part of her pussy.

His thrusts were fasts but precise, unyielding, wanting her to feel as much pleasure as possible. His hand went to work, reaching around to rub her swollen clit, as fast and unrelenting as his thrusts. She cried out in pure pleasure, muffling the grunts that were soon to follow, Clint loving how tight and warm Y/n felt around him, grabbing at his cock like she was determined to not let him go. She tried to keep in time with his thrusts, moving her hips in as much rhythm as she could but it was hard, she was in too much pleasure to anything but let her lead fall forward, a simple "Faster" just barely escaping her lips, determined to not walk the next morning. In one sudden motion, she was on her knees, her body completely flush with Clint's.

"Faster? You want faster?" He grunted in her ear, picking up his speed as much as he could, his balls slapping furiously against her skin. Her legs were positively shaking, the coil in her stomach winding tighter and tighter, about ready to burst, her walls tightening at the force, wrapping around his cock like a vice. He stumbled a little at the new sensation, grunting forcibly in her ear. She was nothing but a mess of sweat, whimpers, and moans. Everything had disappeared, for all she knew it was just her and Clint, she couldn't have possibly focused on anything else at that moment. His thrust work was now becoming sloppy but he still managed to hit her sweet spot, making her cry out for the last time, her walls clenching, her arousal gushing all over Clint, dripping on to the floor. He rolled his hips one last time, a trembling, guttural sound echoing throughout the room, signifying he was utterly finished. He took a moment to get his breathing to labor before letting his body to crash, bringing y/n with him, his leg rubbing harshly against the blanket. "Eh. Rugburn. Never thought I would get that." He rolled so that he could comfortably face his giggling lover, being careful to ease out of her before pulling her close to him.

A comfortable silence blanketed them, settling them in the aftershock of their night, Clint her arms up and down soothingly, making sure she was comfortable, watching as she started to tumble into slumber.


	9. I'm a trust fund baby,  you can trust me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is trying to get Clint to watch "Hamilton." Things don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am bad at updating. I know I am. But I am currently watching "Hamilton" and inspiration struck me so... here we go. Also, a small warning, there is going to be mentions of blood, slight gore, and violence in this so if it isn't something you enjoy go ahead and skip. 
> 
> I am still looking for a collaborator and requests are open so please, fill my comments. :) 
> 
> °Clint's POV° 
> 
> Talk to you later 
> 
> Xoxo, 
> 
> Jay

-Clint's POV -

Weeks had flown by and nothing had gone as planned. Everytime Clint had tried to spend time with y/n, something had came up. Last week, Nat had stolen her for a girls day. The week before, Clint had to go fetch Tony from total self destruction, complaining the whole time about how - "I'm not the only Tony fetcher here and - hmmph" - his words interrupted by him falling over a pillow that was laid haphazardly in the middle of the hallway. He cursed underneath his breath, his breath hitching at the sound of y/n's giggles from the corner. He smiled, despite himself and rushed to save Tony, wanting to be able to hear more giggles. 

It was midnight before Clint was even on his way back, a giggly, disoriented, and slightly (extremely) drunk Tony in tow. Clint didn't hear any more giggles that weren't Tony's that night. 

And now here he was, standing in the middle of your kitchen, confusion completely taken over his face, a bandaid scrunched on his cheek. "Kid, a musical? What is this about?" He had a steaming cup in his hand, the amount of heat coming from the cup irrelevant. He was focused on the shining eyes in front of his, illuminated by the giant smile gracing her face. She was almost always happy but this... this was pure bliss. Something he had only seen in one other circumstance. 

"I know musicals aren't... your thing but please, I need a break from Dog Cops." Her puppy dog eyes shining, the over exaggerated pout making him shake his head in amusement, his lips lifted. 

"Dog cops is the only thing worth watching. But I supposeeeeee" He dragged out the word as if this would be torturous for him, making her eyes fall into the back of her head. He felt himself being dragged towards her couch, not really fighting her in anyway. They snuggle together close, relishing that they get to spend a little time together. He reads the title, his eyebrows shooting through his hairline. "Hamilton? Is this historical or something?" Her answering giggle is enough to pull the strained groan from his lips. "History was not my favorite subject, kid. " 

"School wasn't your favorite subject." She quips back, pressing play before he could say another word. 

"They are rapping!?!?! 

"Clint, just watch" 

"Are Hamilton and Laurens gay for each other? They share extremely intense stares" 

"Clint..." 

"I think I am in love with Lafeyette. That man doesn't miss... with his words anyway. " 

"Clint!" Her exasperation is clear. He shuts up. 

They continue to watch, Clint surprisingly mesmerized by the whole thing. He takes it all in, not missing a single beat. And then... 

A loud, obnoxious, all too familiar ring makes all of time stop. And just when Hamilton started the second half. Clint's hand snatches the phone, his dissapointement obvious. There time together now broken by the call of his job as a superhero. 

"Aww, Tony why? It was about to get _real _good." The pout in his voice was not missed by the girl beside him. He got up, pressing a small kiss to her forehead. "Don't you dare finish this without me. I need to know if he can say no to that." The answering giggle is sad but enough for him. Gives him the strength to leave. "Keep Lucky with you?" And then Clint is out the door, knowing his girl will have his pizza dog to keep her safe.__

__\- - -_ _

__A week passes, Clint has been distracted the whole time. He has tried to keep her updated but it is hard when they can barely get a break from the big bads. Currently, he was perched up high, watching the enemy an their next move. The comm in his ear sparks to life, thrums with the vibrations of his fellow Avengers hashing out their plan. Moments go by, the bad guys completely unaware of what is about to happen._ _

__Tony is the first to appear in his vision, Steve shortly after him. An explosion hits from the south wall, men's bodies scattering across the floor. Angry shouts come from the enemies, the metallic smell of blood following suit. Clint stays in his position, waiting for Cap's signal. He is trying to be patient, he is. Usually focused, today he is especially disrtracted. His eyes are laser focused on his target but his mind is elsewhere, thinking of those eyes that sparkle when they are excited. Though he seems focused, he is completely absent from the mission. Legs are being shattered, bullets are flying everywhere, just barely scraping the surface of skin as his teammates dodge quickly, Steve is trying to be discreet, motioning for his as stealthily as he can, another bullet grazing at his skin._ _

__Pain. That is all he feels. It brings him back to reality, but it is still too late. Clint looks down. His leg is covered in his own thick, red liquid. His name finally hits his ears, all of his senses catching back up with him "Clint!" All the while he is digging in his leg, trying to fish out the bullet. Big mistake. The blood is flowing faster now, covering his fingers, making them impossibly slick. He has to make a choice. His team is scrambling towards him, the mission forgotten. He gets hit again, a bullet lodging itself in his left arm. A hiss breaks through lips, searing the air above him. He reaches behind him, locking his eyes back on the target. He needs to finish this mission. He can't let his team down._ _

__The arrow notches and he fires without a second thought. He has never once missed. He isn't gonna start now. His stomach is queasy and his breathing is haggard. The world is slowly starting to turn upside down. Then everything is black._ _


	10. Confessions and Concussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader visits Clint in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I am back again with some disaster Clint. He couldn't get anymore precious. Or maybe he could. :) 
> 
> Xxoxo 
> 
> Jay

When she got the call... the regret and sadness that filtered from Steve through the speaker made her heart break. She could feel it through her whole body, spreading like wildfire. The pain that ricocheted from her was unbearable, soul crushing, falling to her knees unbearable. She cried for a couple days after, barely able to get out of bed, let alone leave her apartment. It wasn't like he died, just injured severely but even still. He had become important to her quickly.

A few days after the call a loud knock interrupted her sad quiet. She thought about ignoring it, like she had everything else but it was the sense of urgency that pulled her out of bed. She was shocked by the sight in front of her. In front of her was probably the tallest man she has seen with a wall of muscles and a distinct patch covering his left eye. He had all but taken up her door frame. 

" Lady Y/N. This was not the circumstances in which I wanted to meet the young woman who Clint talks about so fondly but everyone else refuses to leave the hospital. Nastahsa requested me to get you." 

Thor was as massive and powerful as Clint had described him, but not a bit intimidating, despite him radiating power. She so mesmerized that she had forgotten the the state she must be in. She felt a scarlet hot blush spread through her body, an embarrassed smile finding its way on her mouth. "Let me umm.. freshen up first. Just a moment." She felt awkward even uttering the words but rushed off all same, not giving Thor a chance to respond. 

\--- 

The ride to the hospital felt wrong. Wrong and awkward. Thor tried his hardest to be distracting and positive but it didn't work. The small talk just made her stomach sink further. It felt like she swallowed a bunch of rocks and if she were to fall in any amount of water she would drown. The ride continued in silence, the awkwardness coming to an end quickly. They pull up and Y/n found herself rushing to get out. She felt desperate to go see him. To make sure he was okay. 

Thor wasn't lying. In any other circumstance the scene laid before her would be comical. Natasha was closest to him, Wanda the same but on his other side. Steve, Bucky, Bruce, Sam, Tony, and even Scott had somehow crammed themselves into the tiny room. Natasha was the first to notice her presence, a sad smile on her face. It was a setback. To see anything but a calculated smirk on her face. Tash is someone who is so used to hiding her emotions that y/n isn't sure how to react to anything but. Nastahsa rises quietly and goes over to her. Even sad, everything Tasha does is elegant, like a cat. Her hand was a comfort to y/n she didn't know she needed. It squeezed hers in an effective but nurturing manner, a soothing wave washing over her. 

"He is stable. Just an acute coma. The doctors said it shouldn't be much longer. Especially since the coma was caused by the severe concussion he suffered. We will give you some space. He is lucky to have you. I am sure you being here will give him the strength he needs." Natasha leads the rest of the gang out, each one of them giving her a sympathetic smile. Tony is the last to leave, hesitating at the door frame. Though he isn't that close to her, his presence feels suffocating. Not necessarily in a bad way but she can feel the pity rolling off of him, sadness creeping it's way back in and invading her personal space. He goes to speak, his mouth open for a moment but thinks better of it. He exits shortly after, stopping to give a comforting squeeze. 

With everyone gone, it is strange for her to see Clint in the bed. If she didn't know any better, she would think him just sleeping. He looks peaceful, as if the the world and the big bads in it don't exist. As if the big bads didn't take an opportunity to attack him. To make him like this. 

His hands are clammy in hers as she sits in the chair closest to his bed. It feels slightly unnatural this way. When he can't squeeze back. But it doesn't matter. Touching him again makes him real, makes seeing him in this state worth it. "Clint you big goof. What happened to you never miss? You never get distracted?" Her questions hang in the air like she expects him to answer her back. It is dumb but optimism makes people do dumb things. 

She sits there in silence, just watching him. Her silence though doesn't sit for long. Or linger really at all. The bed groans as his body shifts, a groan emits from his lips. She shrieks a little, falling back into her chair. "Kid, I am deaf, but not that deaf. The shrieking can cease" 

"But.. but you were in - " 

"A coma. I know. Been in one or two. Like I said. I am old. Not dead. Concussions happen. This one just happened to knock me out for a couple of days. I did mention I am clumsy right?" His voice his hoarse and tired, like he has used it too much instead of not enough. But it is his. And that is all she needs to know. 

Her laugh is a little hysterical but it makes a smile crack through his lips, a small wince following with the feeling of dry skin breaking. 

"No one has ever laughed at my jokes before. I think I need to go into a coma more often." 

He grins cheekily as she hits him across his broad chest. "Don't ever do that again you doofus. I was scared for you. I couldn't hardly leave my house." 

"Come on little dove, I am always fine. Nothing to worry about." 

"Don't say that! You could have died!" 

"But I didn't. And I am not going to. I know how to be careful. Especially when I have someone I love waiting on me." He noticed his mistake the moment those words past through his lips. But it was too late gaging by her big doe eyes staring back at him, her mouth slightly agape. The words were out in the open. She heard them. She knew. He accidentally confessed. 

Fuck


	11. Distracted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n is good at avoiding situations. Even of she doesn't really want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! First, I know. I have really have to get better at updating. But my ideas are starting to lag a little. Trust me, I have plenty of ideas. They just are all... jumbled up. And not exactly coming together in any particular way. So they are starting to lag. But as of right now, I have plenty of time to update. So I am gonna take a moment to unjumble my thoughts and ideas and you should be getting regular updates for a little bit. But in the mean time, you may be getting a break from just Clint one shots and I may throw in a couple of bonding chapters between Y/n and the other avengers. Just to try and establish her friendships a bit better. I hope you like them. 
> 
> Xxx 
> 
> Jay baby

If anyone knew how to avoid a situation, it was y/n. Though she had felt the same way as her archer, she couldn't bring herself to say it back to him that day at the hospital. Maybe it was all the times that she had said it and it had backfired. Or maybe it was the lack of enthusiasm she had gotten when it was said to her. Or maybe just maybe... she was scared. The last time she had committed herself to someone like that, it didn't end well. She wanted to say it that afternoon. She really did. She could feel coming up, like word vomit. Like an unknown force was trying to pull the words out from her throat and into the universe. She had even begun to speak, her lips pursed into an "O" the words formed at the base of her tongue. And then... a nurse interuppted, claiming visiting time was over.

Days had flitted by and she had managed to escape every offer to take her to visit him. What she hadn't managed to escape however, was girls day, plus Thor. Natasha had wrangled Wanda, Thor, and even Kate into joining their girls day, not taking any excuse from Y/n. All four of them had managed to wrangle her into the streets of New York, aimlessly wondering in and out of shops. It was a bit of a sight. Four short to average sized women accompanied by a singular tower of a man with the muscles to match. But since 3 of the 5 were recognized international superheroes, nobody bothered to say anything. Not like they would bother to stop them in the first place. 

Surprisingly, y/n had been enjoying herself. Thor the whole time had been a friendly flirt, making her feel good in everything that the girls had managed to persuade her into to trying. Actually, everyone had been a friendly flirt, the girls laying it on thick. She had blushed with every compliment, she was positive her skin was permanently red by the time they were finished. 

Lunch was nothing but exceptional in its simplicity. They sat around a table on the outside patio of a nice little bistro, as Thor had insisted. The cool breeze coupled with the warm sunshine was enough to make the fivesome happy with their choice. "Lady Y/n, I can see why the bird man talks about you so highly. You are lovely to be around. I am happy you have allowed me to be included in this girls day." Thor's boisterous voice flowed through their peaceful silence. She could help but smile and laugh, Thor was an interesting man to be around. Though physically he stuck out like a sore thumb, when he opened his mouth it was like he was a part of the girls. 

"Thor. I think Tash was the one who invited you to come." Wanda's voice was calm and collected, yet oddly small. 

"Yeah big man. Give correct credit where credit is due. We all know we had to drag Y/n out with us." Natasha chimed in with enough sarcasm for all five of them, y/n shaking her head fondly. She knew she shouldn't expect anything less from the fiery red head, but she could tell it came from a place of love. 

"I am still stuck on the fact that _Clinton Francis Barton _has managed to hold on to you." Kate was closest in age to you, next to Wanda, a nd by the asmusement in everyone else's eyes, had the right idea for such a young mind. Her quip, while funny, stung just a little bit. Sure he all but doubled your age but that meant nothing to you. Not when he was witty, harming, sarcastic, intelligent, clumsy and had a kind and generous soul. Not to mention the solid body that he somehow managed to keep in shape. His age was the last thing you had been on your mind when spending time with him.__

__"Oh come on Kate. There is nothing wrong with Clint keeping y/n. Even if he is an old man." Wanda kept her voice light and airy, so everyone could tell she was joking, she even had a smile at the edge of her lips, her eyes crinkled, sparkling with amusement. But that was the last straw for Y/n._ _

__"You guys can poke fun at us all you want but it truly doesn't matter because I love that man with all my heart... and I gotta go tell him!" She abruptly stood up, nearly crashing over her chair in order to get out of the restaurant. Not one of her friends stopped her from leaving and if she would have taken the time to turn back to them, she would have noticed the smirk that each one of them held as they watched her scramble herself into a taxi_ _

__\- - - -__

__She felt like someone out of a romantic comedy, running to the person she loves apartment into order to exclaim her feelings of love to them in the last ten minutes of the movie. But of course, being very much like the lover she was running to, she had stumbled her way up to his living quarters._ _

__He had been recovering well and was sentenced to bed rest once released from the hospital so Y/n bursting through his door at two in the afternoon was enough to nearly give him a heart attack._ _

__She was flushed and could hardly breathe - she really needed to start working out - but seeing him there was enough for her. Seeing him healthy and relatively unscathed was enough for those words to finally come tumbling out. "I don't know why I didn't say it earlier. But I love you. I love you Clinton Francis Barton and nothing is gonna change that."_ _

__"It's because of my pure awesomeness isn't? I knew it. I am just too cool to not love." His humor didn't miss a beat, her eyes rolling with fondess. Even injured and ordered to his bed, he couldn't resist._ _

__She made her way over to him, crawling up his body, not giving anything away while watching every sparkle of delight in his eye. She found her destination, sitting herself gently upon his thighs, enticing him to sit up with her, dragging his hands up her waist. She bent down a little, not wanting him to do too much exertion. And just as their lips were about to touch - "Ow! Aww, baby, no. What was that for!?!"_ _

__She laughed hysterically, rolling off of him so she could lay beside him instead, caressing his bicep in an act of comfort. "That... was for you being an idiot. And gullible at that. And also not being able to be serious with me when I tell you I love you."_ _

__He grumbled like a child for a few moments, side eyeing her like the bird he was before clamoring her into his side, a sweet kiss to the side of her forehead. "You really know how to treat a guy kid." His voice was gruff with fake annoyance but even she couldn't miss the fondess and love laced in the words._ _


	12. Halloween Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a little while but today I bring to you, a Halloween special the day after Halloween. So an after Halloween special. An actual one shot in a series of continuous one shots that might as well be a book but I am not sure what it would be called. But anyway... here you are. A Halloween special full of wholesome, domestic Avengers in possible sexy costumes.

The Tower was decorated to the extreme, in a very Tony fashion. Not a single level was untouched. Except Bucky's level. He decorated it himself in a very simple, understated way - he threatened Tony that if he even TRIED to touch any of his stuff that any and all of his suits can and just may be tempered with. But besides the mild, but very real, threats from one James Buchanan Barnes, every one was excited for Halloween, even if some of them *cough* Natasha *cough* would never admit it out loud. 

Y/n was curled up against Clint, admiring as he restringed his compound bow, making sure the string was notched tight, just perfect for practice. It was fascinating to watch him, how perfectly his fingers worked, how careful and nimble they seemed for the size of them. It was mesmerizing to her, how skillful he worked, how patient he seemed to be. Which is ironic when it comes to this man and anything else. Especially Halloween. For reasons unknown, it was his favorite holiday. Maybe it was because it was an excuse to plan the ultimate prank week and be able to simply say "It's Halloween" when "apologizing" for scary the ever loving daylights out of someone. 

"Kid, staring at someone is inexcusably rude. Not to mention freaky enough to give _me _the goosebumps. And not in a good way." She could feel the smirk resting on his face, finding it's home just as a red, warm feeling crawled its way up her entire face, making her hot with the blush he always seemed cause. She settled flush against his body, hiding her face against the back of his shoulder, feeling as it shook in a silent laughter. "Babygirl, hiding just proves that I just made you blush. Now come on. Come cuddle me. Or come get coffee with me. And then plan one last prank before Stark makes us participate in his idea of a party."__

__Y/n scoffed at the idea of one of Tony's parties. She had only been to a couple of them but even she knew how infamous they were - Clint, Steve, and Natasha have told her horror stories of the parties that were social events of the season turned drunken ragers - and she was not looking forward to being surrounded by overly drunken adults. Shaking her head slightly, she had her mind made up._ _

__"I'm game. What is this prank you are planning?"_ _

__The devilish grin that was flashed at her sent shivers down her spine._ _

__\- - - -_ _

__Natasha and Wanda stole Y/n away a few hours later, the excuse of getting ready for the party together. Costumes were strewn everywhere; her room was a mess and yet she couldn't have been happier, goofing around, trying on costumes, mix and matching, making faces and prancing around with her friends. Wanda was using her powers to float options in front of Tash, Y/n, and occasionally herself. "So, are you ready to face the drunkards? I know that Clint usually pulls you out before it gets too crazy. But let's face it. He is gonna be just as bad this time around."_ _

__Y/n turned to Tasha, fear written all over her face. She knew that Clint would probably wanna party. However, she wasn't prepared for him to become one of the drunkards she would have to "deal" with. Tasha smirked playfully, an amused gleam twinkling about her eyes. Wanda bumped Natasha playfully, her eyes fully rolled into the back of her head. "Come on Tasha. Lay off the girl. Y/n, Uncle Clint is perfectly capable of staying sober. Especially if there is a prank he is forming. And we all know he is." The giggle that followed her little speech was adorable. Pietro must have informed her, letting her in on the harmless prank that was gonna go down during the party. "Now, let us actually get ready for this party. This outfit is perfect for you."_ _

__\- - - -_ _

__Y/n felt like the most powerful and sexy Alice as she could, in a sea of costumes, some funny, some sexy, some scary, some a combination of any of the three. She spotted Steve and Bucky in the corner, their Toy Story costumes as Woody and Buzz were perfection, making Y/n smile. Tony, as always, was the center of attention, spinning a beautiful Pepper around the dance floor, their couples costume shining in the chandelier lights, making a beautiful combination of Dorothy and the Tin Man. Pietro was speeding around the whole area, his Flash costume barely visible in his whirlwind. "Alright Alice. Let's get out there. This Devil has to go find her fallen angel. And the white rabbit has Vision to flirt with. I would say a character but he doesn't get the concept of dressing up." Tasha's voice came up from behind her, startling her just a bit, making her realize that she was searching for a certain archer, not sure what he was dressed as. None the less, she followed Natasha and Wanda onto the dance floor, immediately being lost in a sea of drunk people dancing. She tried to find her companions but they had already been swept up in the crazy that was costumes._ _

__Instead of trying to figure out where they went, Y/n went in the way of the refreshment tables, seeing Sam, aka Batman, standing in the corner, talking to a cute woman dressed vaguely like Catwoman. He spots her and nods his head in acknowledgement before turning his attention back to flirting. Y/n sighs. She feels deathly out of her environment. She feels anxiety starting to eat away at her, her fingers scraping into palm of her own hand, red cresent like shapes making their way into the palm. And then...she spots him. Her mad hatter, perched in the farthest corner of the room, hidden by curtains and dark shadows, his compound bow ready. For what? She wasn't sure._ _

__She made her way over to way he was standing, trying to be a stealthy as possible so that he didn't notice her. She had a short term plan to scare him, make him jump even if just a little. She snuck closer and closer, making herself smaller than she already was. "You know kid, you can't sneak up on an ex-carnay/ current assassin. It is my job to know when I am being snuck up on. And I am extremely thorough." She groans in defeat, shocked by how well he does his job. But she is all smiles, his skills still extremely impressive._ _

__"You never let me have any fun"_ _

__He snorts unattractively. "You never let me train you in my amazing skills."_ _

__He turns just to watch her irises disappear behind her lids, her whites taking over the whole eyeball briefly. He grins cheerily, forcibly pulling her tight into his side. "But, you made it over here just in time to see the show. Enjoy my genius."_ _

__He didn't give her a chance to ask what his genius was exactly before an arrow is artfully launched into the air, hitting a bucket hanging delicately above the center of the dance floor. It tips over perfectly, an orange and black slime like substance flowing freely, toy bats and spiders mixed in. Screams begin to erupt from the center of the floor, people scattering, trying to escape from the mess. "BIRDBRAINNNNN." Tony's voice is shrill with shock and disgust, amusement being detected vaguely, if they listened close enough. Clint holds her closer to him, going further into the shadows, smiling brightly at the beautiful laughter emitting from his beautiful Alice. She is ecstatic at the chaos, even more ecstatic that he made it._ _

__They face each other, their chests heaving together, breathless from the rush. He leans forward and she follows suit not long after, their foreheads bumped together. "Happy Halloween" he mumbles, molding their lips together in a perfect kiss._ _


	13. Small update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note

So I have thought about it and I am gonna make some changes. Nothing major, I just want this book and the requests to be separate entities because this one shot book is more of a continuous one shot book and the requests take from that. So in order to do both, I am gonna separate them. That way, I can focus on both separately. Also, with the request book, I am gonna open it to any of The Avengers or MCU characters. But other than that, I hope you continue to enjoy my work and find love in it like I hope you have been doing. I will also be opening the requests up to my Wattpad and Tumblr as well. That way, I can get more of an audience and get more work out. So if you would like to follow me on either one of those, the names will be down below. :) Until next time, 

Jay xx 

Wattpad: Clints_Arrows 

Tumblr: clints-arr-ows


	14. There goes my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Steve may have a teensy little crush on y/n. Harmless, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! So I know things look a little different but that is because I took the request and moved it to a request book that I just posted. I am gonna post a couple of one shots to get the ball rolling but if you have any requests, any requests at all, please let me know. Now, just a warning that I am restricting violent and gruesome one shots because I don’t feel comfortable writing extremely violent or gruesome things. I can work with you the best I can and do mentions of violence, fights, the run of the mill stuff but torture and things like that are things I am not comfortable writing. Like I said I will try my best to accommodate you in anyway I can. We both just have to work together to figure that out. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I did something I have thinking about for a while. I just didn’t want it to seem to come out of nowhere so we are gonna see this through Steve’s eyes. 
> 
> Xx 
> 
> Jay

\- Steve’s POV -

The first time he met her, he didn’t think anything of it. He had met plenty of pretty dames since working with Tony. But then she spoke, a soft smile on her face as the even softer voice lifted through the room. She was cuddled up to Clint in a blanket fort, looking as peaceful as ever. And man oh man did his knees almost give out. Not only was she pretty on the outside, but her voice was gentle, kind, and sounded like she was just as pretty in the inside. And that smile. Gosh, that smile. He knew that he was in trouble, especially when she asked him to join them. He agreed quickly but inside he was dying. He wasn’t sure what he had gotten himself into but it wasn’t looking good. She was going to be the death of him, and he couldn’t do anything about it. She was with Clint. 

\- - - 

A few weeks later, Steve had been sitting in the common area, doing paperwork for one of the last missions he went on. He should have had it already but he had been... distracted. He couldn’t get y/n off his mind, no matter how hard he tried. Her face. Her smile. Her laughter. Everything. Ever since that day in the fort, as she easily effortlessly fitted herself in, he couldn’t keep her out of his mind. 

She had been in and out of the tower maybe once or twice a week since then, flaunting herself unkowningly in front of him, sometimes when she didn’t even know he was watching.

“Steve! I didn’t know you were here... oh! Have I interrupted something?”

Her voice brightened his mood, but distracted him once again. He closed the application on his iPad, tossing it aside. He looked up, the gasp slipping out of his mouth before he could stop himself. She looked absolutely stunning, like always. But this time...this time was different. Her skin was absolutely glowing, contrasted with the sleek river of the black gown that cascaded down her body beautifully, stopping to catch every curve on the way. Her hair fell down her back in delicate waves and coming around to find a warm spot against her right shoulder. Her face, painted beautifully yet simple, mascara casting her eyelashes in a dark beauty, her lips a dark, luscious red color that did everything for her skin. She looked radiant, flawless even. Everything he could have wanted and nothing he could ever have. 

She looked worried, her face scrunched in confusion. “Is there something wrong, Steve? Do I have something in my hair? Something on my face?” 

He had been staring too long. Looking at her a little too much. He had almost given himself up. Clearing his throat, he watched as the crinkle in his eye give her some relief, her eyes sparkling with happiness as he smiled at her, amusement flowing through him. _If she only knew._

__“Nothing wrong doll, you look beautiful. Why are you all dressed up.” He watched as she blushed lightly, a warm, satisfactory feeling overcoming him along with the shame. He liked that he was the one who made her smile, blush even. Hell, he loved it. But...he knew he shouldn’t feel this way. Be proud of himself for making her happy. It wasn’t his place.__

__“You sure it isn’t too much? Clint said we were going to, and I quote “The only fancy restaurant I am allowed in. Or can go within a hundred feet of.” And while I wanna look my best...I feel like Natasha over did herself.”_ _

__“Doll, not to speak out of turn but this is just right. You look absolutely gorgeous. Anyone would be lucky to have you. Clint is lucky have you.”_ _

__Red flushed her cheeks once again, the warmth extremely evident on her face. The sweet nature of her more evident than ever. She looked up at him through her lashes, her eyes sparkling, a shy smile graced in the red painted lips. He felt his heart drop in his stomach, Adam’s apple bobbing. He was fucked._ _

__“Baby girl, you ready?” Clint’s voice echoed through the common area, the moment shattered. Steve stood from his spot on the couch, stretching his legs, his body. He watched as Y/n leave, turning to wave at him._ _

__“Have a good night, Steve.” She walked away, clinging to Clint as they strolled away._ _

__He was fucked alright. Massively._ _


	15. Emotional Maturity for Dummies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint is like a puppy. Loyal, Playful, Loving, Caring and sometimes a little rough but he has the sometimes he has the emotional capacity of a tree. 
> 
> Or the one where Clint needs some emotional guidance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! So I have a particular line or two of a song stuck in my head. “Deal with it” by Ashnikko has a couple of lines that I quote on a daily that have inspired me to write this little one shot. Because Valentine’s Day is coming up shortly, I thought this would be a fun little thing to write, especially since this is how oblivious I think Clint would be to just how unromantic he actually is. It is just supposed to be a fun little Drabble/short story. Because let’s face it, this man is a complete and utter dumpster fire who somehow manages to have grace when firing arrows but he is definitely not a romantic. He certainly would try but it wouldn’t go...well. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Xx 
> 
> Jay 
> 
> \- I don’t own the rights to the music or Ashnikko or anything of the sort. I just have inspiration from a couple of the song lyrics -

Clint was many things. Clumsy, forgetful, impulsive, insecure, funny, and sometimes arrogant but romantic he was not. Y/n knew this. She had known this when they first got together and yet she found it endearing. Sometimes. Other times though, she just needed a little romance. A little sprinkle of emotional intimacy. But he... he could be as clueless as a little puppy. His emotional maturity was that of a tree’s. There was very little, so little that it could be considered nonexistent.   
  


She had thought about it often, especially in the moments she would get to sit and observe him. Seeing him interact with the people he called family. The amount of dad jokes that had slipped out of his mouth were astounding. He had always managed to have a new one, never once repeating a single one. It had to be some kind of record, or skill.   
  


Today was no different. She was sitting in a fluffy, overstuffed arm chair, watching as Clint tried to arm wrestle Bucky. Based off the struggle plain on, it wasn’t going well. “Oh come on Buck. You’re clearly cheating!”   
  


“How did you possibly deduce that?” Bucky sounded bored, a hint of amusement staining his words.

She wasn’t sure how it started or how long they had been going but Clint wasn’t going to let up until he had won. The last count y/n was able to get was 10-0. That was twenty minutes ago. She had been paying attention on and off, mainly focusing more on her book than the actions of childish men.   
  


“uh that hunk of metal that is attached to your left side. Duh.” Clint was challenging Bucky. It was obvious just from the thick layer of sarcasm in his voice, but he sounded like a teenager, a boy. Pushing his limits.   
  


Y/n, gulped a little, her throating bobbing slightly from the action. She knew it would be pure fun in the end, a small scuffle maybe but they would be back to their friendly competition in ten minutes, tops. Even still, she felt nervous watching from the sidelines.   
  


“You were the one who suggested it three hours ago when we started this. Jackass.” The last part was mumbled just slightly, but still loud enough for Clint to hear.

There was a small lift in his lips, making the glint of mischief in Bucky’s eyes more prominent. _They are both goading each other. Idiots.  
  
_

She couldn’t help it. A laugh escaped her lips, bubbling up from her chest, loud and full. She was fully aware she was probably making a scene, catching everyone’s attention. No matter, she couldn’t stop.   
  


“Ha. Even your girlfriend thinks I’m funny Barton. You better step it up.” He exaggerated a wink, flushing y/n severely.   
  


Clint on the other hand, wasn’t amused, or at the very least was trying very hard of act unamused. It was a sight to see, the furrow of his brow, the corner of his lips turning down, the over exaggerated sigh, the slumping of his posture. “You wish Barnes. I know for a fact that she loves me. She couldn’t resist me even if she tried.”   
  


The snort was a surprise to everyone. It wasn’t supposed to be voiced out loud, just a small thought in the back reaches of her brain, something that she would let go of in the privacy of her own room later on.   
  


“What was that snort for. I am hella romantic, funny, and I can out sexy anyone in this room.” He was trying to be funny, overly confident, exaggerations of his social prowess but y/n could tell that he was now actually annoyed.   
  


“Clint, honey, I love you. I really do. But there isn’t a romantic bone in your body.”   
  


“Excuse me. I will have you know that I am very romantic. I ran that bath for you a few weeks ago.” His scoff was filled with hurt. She hadn’t meant to offend him in anyway but it just, it came out. And it had came out in front of nearly the whole team.   
  


“You almost set my apartment on fire. Also, you managed to trip into the bathtub. We had to call the super to come and drain my bathroom of water.”   
  


“Well I cooked you that nice dinner two nights ago.”   
  


“You ordered pizza.”   
  


“What about that teddy bear I won for you at the fair last month?”   
  


“Stolen by those Russian mafia guys. The ones who then proceeded to throw you in a dumpster.”   
  


“We had phone sex while I was on that mission a while back.”   
  


“Clint!”   
  


By then, everyone was laughing, Bucky nearly stumbling out of his chair. His face was red, breathing labored, mouth open, head titled back. He looked like a seal.   
  


“Face it Barton. There is no one as less romantic as you are.” Tony had emerged from a corner of the room, making his presence known. “And I have it all on tape. This will make great blackmail later on.”   
  


“Aw, Tony no.”   
  


“Aw, Tony yes.”   
  


Y/n watched in alarm as Tony fled fast, Clint on his heels, cursing Tony.   
  


“You’re gonna have to be faster than that Birdbrain.”   
  


“Tony I’m gonna - ah! Feet, no!”   
  


\- - - 


	16. Love and Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Clint may lose it all. He just doesn’t know it yet. Or maybe, he does?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....there is something I wanted to discuss. This maybe one of the last chapters I post in this book. I may do one or two more chapters but after that, this one shot book will be finished. However, I may start a series of Continuous One Shots, with varying characters. Mainly Marvel, but other characters from my favorite series/books stuff like that. My fandoms so to speak, but feel free to leave a comment on suggestions on who you wanna see next, maybe ideas of one shots, things like that. Feedback is also always appreciated!   
> Xx   
> Jay

\- A few months later - 

She was distancing herself. Slowly, in small increments. She loved him with everything she could possibly have but it wasn’t enough. She was feeling lost, like she wasn’t getting the same love back. It was exhausting, trying to live someone who didn’t want to give that back love. He cared, she couldn’t deny that and he tried when he was home. But he was never home, and when he was he wanted to sleep or he wanted sex. There was no mental or emotional connection anymore. She wasn’t sure where they could from the stalemate they were currently in.   
  


“Babygirl, where is my suit. I have a mission.”   
  
She fought the urge to roll her eyes and pout her lips. He just got back from a mission, two days ago. She hadn’t gotten to spend time with him, he had been too busy training since he had gotten back. She now had to suppose this was the reason.   
  


“The left hand drawer, where you always keep it love.”   
  


His head bobbed in an act of appreciation but no other words were exchanged.   
  
Her shoulders sagged, smile fell, lines curved down in a small, contemplative frown. Did he even want to interact with her at all. Thoughts were shattered as warm lips placed themselves against her left temple, lingering longer than usual.   
  


“I love you, you know that kid? And I know how fortunate I am to have you. I know I haven’t been around a lot lately but I plan on changing that. And soon. I was thinking about retiring.”   
  
The air was all but taken out of the room, those words piercing her heart, while simultaneously warming her entire body. She didn’t know what to think, how to feel, what to say. She wanted to be happy, it was only natural, it was how she should feel. So how come she didn’t?   
  


“Retirement eh? You finally admitting to yourself that are too old for the superhero gig?” Her voice was that of a teasing one, the bare minimum of what she could muster but teasing nonetheless, even if she wasn’t sure how to feel just yet.   
  


He scoffed in fake offense, a grin of mischief laying oh so perfectly on his face, eyebrow raised ever so slightly. “Old, kid I may be almost more than twice your age, I will have you know, I am not old. I am too good looking to be old.”   
  


It bubbled up faster than she imagined, falling out of her lips and echoing throughout the whole room, a laugh full of amusement and love. She couldn’t help it, even after all this time, Clint had never lost his charm. That was for sure.

”Clint, even I am not blind enough to write off the fact that you are old.”   
  
His answering glare sent a shiver through her. 

“Oldish. Even still you love what you do. Where has the sudden urge to retire come from?”   
  


She almost didn’t think he was going to answer, not with how deathly silent he had become.   
  


“I had been thinking about it for years now. But there has always been something pulling me back in. Nat. That thing with Thanos. A prodigy who needs me to train her. But...Nat she is focused on keeping everyone else alive. Thanos has been dealt with and Kate...Kate is already better than I have ever been. There isn’t anything tying me to the game anymore...you’re right. I am old. Not to mention kind of useless at this point. It’s time for me to focus on other things.” In that moment, he was being completely vulnerable with her, the first time he had been in months.   
  


She could see it, burning through his eyes, making him seem younger, tired. Exhausted even. He had sagged against the wall, as if a weight had been lifted off of his body, like he would finally be able to rest.   
  


She felt her own resolve breaking, her heart aching for him, reaching out to him. “You go back safe to me old bastard. And then we will talk about you retiring.” 


End file.
